This specification relates to processing inputs using a machine learning model.
Machine learning models receive an input and generate an output, e.g., a predicted output, based on the received input. Some machine learning models are parametric models and generate the output based on the received input and on values of the parameters of the model.
Some machine learning models are deep models that employ multiple layers of models to generate an output for a received input. For example, a deep neural network includes an output layer and one or more hidden layers that each apply a non-linear transformation to a received input to generate an output.